Reunited At Last
by Angel Benhoff
Summary: The Doctor learns that he can get to Rose, but will everything go as planned or will it all fall apart and why can Rose hear the T.A.R.D.I.S? Don't own the characters just the fic idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**TARDIS**

**Martha**

"Oh I am so thick!" The Doctor shouts from underneath the consol. His sudden outburst causes me to jump.

"How are you thick?" I ask. "Martha I figured it out!" he exclaims looking as giddy as a little boy on Christmas morning. I give him a vacant look &amp; and ask, "What did you figure out?" As I ask this a rude thought pops in my mind, _'Probably something about his precious __**Rose.**__' _As I shake the thought away I realize he hasn't answered me he is still tinkering.

"Doctor? What did you figure out?" I ask again. "What? Oh! I figured out how to fix the Chameleon Circuit. The TARDIS can look like anything again. Of course Rose &amp; I loved how…." He stops at the mention of Rose. I let out a sigh of relief because I will not be going home today, not yet.

"Don't say that it's very rude!" The Doctor yells. I look at him as though he's crazy, but for all I know he may be.

"What's rude?" I ask. He looks me up and down before saying, "The TARDIS seems to think that your worried I'm going to find Rose &amp; that you don't want me to.

" I look at him &amp; with my best shocked face.

"Why would she think that?" I ask as innocently &amp; shocked as I can.

He looks at me before yelling, "Martha please tell me the TARDIS is lying." Before I can defend myself a voice come through the speakers &amp; The Doctor goes quiet with a shocked look on his face.

**Tyler Mansion**

**Rose**

The sun is far too bright in my opinion, but for my mum's sake I act like it's nice.

"Oh! I have the perfect name!" my mum shouts scaring some people in the process. "What?" I ask miserably. "Doctor!" she proclaims. She notices me glaring at her and coughs.

"I... I meant… um… Tony. Yes! Tony! Tony Tyler." She corrects herself. 'Hello Rose.' I look around to see if someone else is around that I know.

My mother looks at me confused before asking, "Rose, honey what is it?" I shake my head to tell her to forget it before muttering to myself, "I've gone mad." I knew the voice the moment I heard it in my head. It's the voice I had been hearing since Bad Wolf. Once I was in the alternate dimension after, what I've come to call, doomsday the voice stopped. I put my head in my hands and try to forget that day. The day I was ripped from the doctor.

'Rose you are not crazy. I am really talking to you.' I don't listen to it I continue repeatedly think 'I've gone mad.' To myself, listening to the voice means I will start to believe it, and believing it means false hope, which turns to disappointment. 'Martha please tell me the T.A.R.D.I.S. is lying.' My heart stops, I'm hearing him again. "Who's Martha?" I ask myself aloud.

"Rose? Sweetie what are you talking about?" my mum asks worriedly. "It's nothing" I say before closing my eyes. One thing's for sure, that voice in my head is real… I had heard the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: My oh my so many emails telling me that people are following my story. I can't believe it. Well here is the next chapter…**

**Chapter 2**

**TARDIS**

**Doctor**

"Doctor? Who just said my name?" Martha asks.

I turned and looked at her over my shoulder before continuing to ignore her. From what the T.A.R.D.I.S told me she was having some rude thoughts about me finding my Rose.

'I keep hearing that voice. Who is that and who's Martha?' the voice is coming from the speakers I know it's Rose's voice, but I can't believe it.

"_Rose_" I say quietly. I know she can hear me, but there is nothing, but silence coming from the speakers.

'Oh god! I've lost it. Can't tell mum.' Rose chants over and over. I listen for a moment before asking, "Rose what can't you tell Jackie?" Everything is silent, I hold my breath and right as I'm about to ask again she replies. 'I can't tell her that I'm hearing you again.' She says in a rushed voice, the speakers cut and I let out a breath. "Doctor?" a voice quietly asks. I turn to see Martha. I had completely forgotten she was there. "Who was that?" she asks. I brush past her and head to my room. "Doctor?" Martha's voice echoes down the halls. I ignore it thinking of Rose and how lovely it was to hear her voice. I know one thing for sure though. The T.A.R.D.I.S and I have some talking to do.

**T.A.R.D.I.S**

I watch as my thief turns away from the newest companion. I have been traveling with him for over 900 years. He has had many companions, Susan, Jo, Sarah Jane, Jack, Rose and so many others who have come or will come. So far I have liked them all, well until Martha came. My broken thief doesn't listen to me about her, while other companions had worried for my thief, she does not. When my poor thief was is a dark place and refusing to do anything, I sent him to Earth. He refused to leave until I told him of the Nestene Consciousness. He ran to some store call Henrick's and when he returned there was a spark in his eye. Once the Nestene Consciousness was taken care of he invited a new human, _Rose_. She helped my thief and with time he got better, she fell in love with him and him with her. When my thief tried to save her on Satellite 5 and sent us away I thought she would leave and let him die, but she was persistent and finally I opened my heart and looked into hers. We saved my thief using the time vortex and creating the BAD WOLF, though he was quite cross with me I knew that he was really glad to be alive and with Rose. Though Rose didn't trust him as much right after his regeneration she learned to trust him again, and the adventures continued because after all time and space was waiting. They had many close calls where the other was almost lost, but the last adventure they had, my thief lost his Rose and I lost my wolf. The Battle at Canary Warf was a hard one with so many casualties; I remembered my wolf's promise of forever so when the battle was done and my thief returned alone, I knew that forever got a bit more complicated. I showed him a gap to say that there is hope, but he used it to say good-bye. I refuse for there to be a good-bye, for it should always be the Doctor and Rose Tyler in the T.A.R.D.I.S and that's just how it should be. My thief has missed Rose and this is why I do not like Martha, not because Rose is gone, but because she doesn't want my thief to find Rose, she sees his sadness yet ignores it and continues wishing that he will not find his Rose. I tried to tell my thief, but he ignores me until I get Rose to hear him I believe my thief may never truly listen to me, so that's what I do, I get Rose to listen.

**Rose**

It has been days since I heard the Doctor. I haven't told mum, nor do I plan to. I grab a random book off my shelf and walk into my room humming a tune. I had just sat down when my bedroom door swung open and Mickey ran in. "Rose we found it!" Mickey shouts. I look at him for a second and process what he's said before nodding and continuing to hum. He turns around ready to leave the room before he stops and asks, "I've never heard that song before. What song is it?" I turn to face him with a small smile on my lips, "Goodbye to You by Michelle Branch" he nods and leaves me alone to sing my song and read my book.

**AN: Hello I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I forgot to mention in my first chapter that I do not own Doctor Who, as much as I wish I did, I don't. Reviews are loved. Thanks, Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**TARDIS**

**Doctor**

After Martha went to bed I began to work on the TARDIS and think about what had happened earlier, but of course something had to happen. Music started to play over the speakers, loudly if I might add.

_**Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by  
**_"What the hell?" I mutter to myself. I try to find where the music is coming from. The last thing I need is Martha woken up.

"DOCTOR!" Martha's voice calls from one of the hallways. Too late.

_**I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,  
**_ Martha walks into the room with her usual clothes on. "What is that noise?" she asks, distaste written on her face.

_**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

"I don't know where it's coming from. I'm trying to figure that out." I tell her while pulling out my glasses,

_**I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right  
**_'_ Rose was listening to this song in and I thought you would like to hear it._' The TARDIS whispers into my head. I look at the console confused. "I shouldn't be able to hear this." I mumble.

_**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

"Doctor what is going on?" Martha asks me in an annoyed voice. I ignore her and listen to the song for a moment.

_**And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time**_

'_Doctor she might be able to hear you._'

_**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

I take a deep breath and look at the ceiling deciding if I should talk or not.

_**And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star**_

"Rose!" I shout at the ceiling. The final chords soften till they're nonexistent.

'Hello? Doctor is that you?' she responds. I nearly cry with joy.

"Yeah it's me." I reply with a smile. I can hear the hesitance in her voice as she asks her next question,

'Doctor if we can hear each other than does that mean you can come get me?' I look at the floor and word my sentence carefully.

"I don't know Rose, but I'm trying." I tell her with as much confidence as possible.

I turn to see Martha's retreating form as she calls out, "Night Doctor!"

'Who was that?' Rose asks tentatively. I turn back to the speakers with a smile gracing my face over hearing Rose.

"That's Martha Jones. She's traveling with me." I explain carefully. I hear a sigh and I can't tell if it's a annoyed one or one of relief.

'So you're not alone?' she asks quietly. "No not at the moment." I tell her.

I don't know if that was the wrong thing to say or what, but she suddenly sounded upset.

'You don't need me Doctor.' I look at the speaker stunned, but before I can reply she continues on. 'If you do though please hurry, please come and get me.' Her voice cuts out and I slide to the floor wishing she was here, "I will." I whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm not British so if I say a word that's different I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 4**

**Martha**

I watch as the Doctor stands up from the floor and turns towards my hiding spot.

"Martha I know you're there." He says in a stern voice. I walk over to him with my head down. "I'm sorry." He's quiet for a moment and I wonder if he isn't thinking of how soon he can drop me off now that he has a chance of finding Rose.

"Who was she?" I ask quietly, I know he probably won't tell me, but it's my only way of figuring out who this Rose girl is, and why she's so special. The Doctor sighed as he looked at me,

"Follow me." He says quietly. I nod as he begins to walk towards the corridor that holds my room, and all the rooms with the locked doors. As we walk I hear the ship beginning to groan as we approach a door.

"Quiet." The Doctor says to the ceiling. The door he stops at is a white one that turns to gold as it reaches the bottom. In the center is a rose with pink and red petals and a grass green stem.

"This was her room." I say as I look at the Doctor. He nods softly before grabbing the crystal handle. He pushes the door open and I gasp at the sight before me. Inside is a huge room with white walls and a beautiful queen sized bed with gold sheets. A wood wardrobe and vanity along with a door that matches the outside one, the room looks like its owner just left and will be back soon. The Doctor walks into the room as I follow looking around, there are pictures everywhere and I gasp as I see the wall behind the bed. Painted on it is a blonde woman with golden eyes a wolf standing next to her almost as if they are protecting each other. Almost as if they're equals. Beneath the picture is a quote that sends a shiver to my core. '_I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself._' I turn away from the painting to see the Doctor holding a picture frame. Inside is a picture of the Doctor and the blond woman from the wall standing together wrapped in each other's arms they are looking at each other instead of the camera with an unseen wind blowing the blonde's hair, they're wearing big smiles and it's the happiest I think I've ever seen the Doctor.

"That's her?" I ask to make sure. He nods and whispers almost as if to the frame, "Yes, that's my Rose." Hearing him call her his Rose stings, but I know now what I need to do, I need to help the Doctor get Rose back. "Come on Doctor." I say as I grab his hands and pull him off of the bed. He looks at me with a confused gaze so I tell him one sentence that gets him moving. "I'm going to help you get back Rose."

**Torchwood**

**Rose**

I race down the hallway towards Pete's office with my face set in determination. Most of the workers here know me well enough that if I'm determined you better get out of my way and they are all against the wall looking slightly terrified. I stop and collect myself before opening the door,

"Hey dad." I say as I walk in. even though I know he's not my real dad we've grown really close and have formed that father-daughter bond.

"Hello Rose, do you need something?" I nod and walk over to his desk and drop into a chair in front of it.

"The Doctor and I are trying to find a way back to each other." I explain with glee, his face however turns from curious to concern.

"Rose? Are you okay? You do realize the doctor said that travel between word is impossible right?" he asks while looking me over as if expecting me to have 'LOST IT' tattooed somewhere. I smile at him and think back to something I read in a magazine. "Well dad the Doctor and I have this way of making the impossible possible, plus I once read a quote saying that the word impossible literally say, 'I'm possible'." Pete looks at me and nods. I smile and run to my office down the hall.

'Rose.' A voice calls; I recognize it as the TARDIS. "Yes TARDIS?" she is silent for a moment before responding, 'If you get back to your original universe please remember that you might not be able to see your family again.' "I made my choice I told him that I'll be with him for forever if he'll have me and I plan to stick with that." There's a low hum in the back of my brain so I know that she understands. 'His companion wishes to speak with you.' The TARDIS informs me. I smile and let the TARDIS know that it's okay that I want to talk to her as well.

'Hello?' a voice shouts startling me. "No need to shout. I think you just shattered my ear drum." I nearly shout to the voice. 'Oops. Sorry.' "So you're Martha?" I ask curiously. 'Yes and you're Rose.' I smile to myself. "Where's the Doctor? I highly doubt he left someone alone long enough to try and get the TARDIS to talk to me." 'He said something about a library. Does the TARDIS have a library?' her question about the library shocks me. I figured that he told all his companions where it was. "Yeah she does." 'Rose the connection is fading.' The TARDIS informs me. As soon as she does all is quiet and I'm left alone with my thoughts.

**AN: In case you're wondering, the quote **_**"Nothing is impossible the word literally says 'I'm Possible." **_**Was said by Audrey Hepburn, while I was writing this I knew that the quote would be a perfect fit with Rose's explanation. R&amp;R. -Angel**


	5. Hiatus

Hello my fabulous readers! Due to my health deciding to crap on me I will be putting all stories on hiatus. Any new chapters that are posted will happen if I can feel well enough. I will be going to the hospital again to get this checked so hopefully you don't have to wait to long. So sorry, love you all.

~Angel


	6. Hiatus explanation

Hey guys! So um, bad news I will be putting this story on hiatus for a while. The notebook that has the story written out in it is still in a box because I moved into a new house. It's been about 5 to 6 months since we moved in, but I still am finding and unpacking things. I have good news though. As I had mentioned I was having medical issues and that was why things weren't getting posted as much. I am on some medications that should help me. If I'm not better by December I'll be going through the procedure again. Also, I am now on Fiction Press where I can publish my own work. Most of it is done in school, but the link is in my profile I hope you'll check it out and tell me what you think. Once again so sorry. I love you all and hope you can understand this.

~Angel Benhoff


End file.
